Talk:And Then There Were Four/@comment-27275463-20160105022934
fake plot:evryoneis in the middlle of training when someone comes in the hydroloop. "DANIEL?!?!" douglass yells. he quicly pushes him back in the hydroloop and it sends him back. the team walks up to him and leo asks "whos daniel?". "umm hes just one of my uuh co workers!" he replies. "you dont have a job adam says. "i do too douglass replies." "i work here." "but u dont do any thing adam says". "either way no one works here named daniel" chase replies. "WHY DO U HAVE TO BE SUCH A KNOW IT ALL??!!?" douglas shouts. then daniel come back and before douglas sends him back donald grabbs him.then douglas trys to go out through the hydroloop and leo grabs him. "who is he?"donald asks. "and how do you know my name?" daniel asks. "fine i confess" douglas says. "daniel was my 4th bionic creation. "everyone is shocked". "i never even told him he had bionics." "he probably used them on accedent. "so why did you hide him?" bree asks. " well.... his ability is too dangerous". "then why did you give it to him?" leo asks." if you forgot... I WAS EVIL" douglas says. "whats the ability?" adam asks. "then daniels whole body turns into a giant fire. "well i dont think thats neccisarily dangerous if he can control it" donald says. "but thats not it" douglas says. "it also acivates on its own if daniel get mad. kind of like spike but waaay more dangerous. "please." chase says. "his fire thing is not close to as bad as spike. "really?" bree says. "are u really getting worked up about your useless comando app?. "IT IS NOT USELESS!" he yells. "evryone walks away except for donald and douglass. "i think he should be a student here" donald says. "we just need to put on a restraint so he cant just use his ability when he gets mad. good idea! douglas says. the next day chase looks at daniel training. bree walks up behind him and asks "you really wat someone to activate your comando app so you can fight him dont you." "yes! chase says. well too bad because im no going to. she walks away. you wont...but adam will. chase says. later leo is training with daniel and they become good freinds. then adam and chase walk up. you really think your fire app is better than my comando app dont you? "i never said that" danield says. "OH so you think you can beat me ina fight huh?" "inever said that either.:" daniel says. "then adam starts making fun of chase and chase turns into spike. then spike starts yelling at daniel and he gets mad. daniel gets ready to throw a fireball but nothing happens.then spike gets ready to attack but daniel runs. leo and daniel run to the weapons room. "i know what to do." leo says. he picks up a device and shoots daniel with it. "what happened? daniel asks? "u can use your fire now leo says. then spike runs up and adam tries to calm him down but spike punches adam into the wall. then spike starts shouting at daniel. then daniel turns himself into fire again. then he throws a fireball at spike and he he falls back into a tripwire which sets off the alarm. donald and douglas quickly run to the weapons room to see spike on the ground and daniel in fire form."WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!?" donald asks.leo and adam backs up and runs.*laughter* then the scene changes. the team and daniel are in fron of the hydroloop. "i thought it wpuld be best for you to go back with your other family" donald says. "its not that we dont like you but your ability was dangerous and i had to take it. and im not taking your normal life away from you."thanks alot chase" daniel says and gets in the hydroloop and leaves. *dramatic music* then when daniel gets off the hydro loop marcus and a few other androids are waiting for him. "who are you guys?!?"daniel asks. "your worst nighmare" marcus says -and does the weird eyebrow thing. DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN